El amor concede a los demás el poder para destruir
by MyhistoryMylife
Summary: Las personas no soportan amar a otras y resulta que se vuelve en su contra hasta que piensa en que es una alucinacion y terminar enloquecidos.
1. Anny

El amor concede a los demás el poder para destruirnos

Capitulo 1 – La familia Peori

- Pf que día tan aburrido no hay nada bueno porque te empeñas en verlo – replique, en verdad si era estupidamente aburrido como mi hermano podía verlo por dios que alguien mate a la TV.

- Fácil mi querida hermana solo lo veo que te parece JA! – replico, a rayos esto si es muy divertido.

- Me largo.

- Con mucho gusto adiós, fumada! – grr estuve todo el día gruñendo.

- Hija! – grito mi madre oh, ahora que quiere rayos nadie me deja en paz.

- Sabes, que tienes que…

- Si tengo que entrar a la universidad si lose pero porque en la de…

- No me discutas.

- Esta bien, me voy a "Inscribir"

- Mucho mejor asi me gusta, animo, animo

- si verdad – animo sus nalgas nada, yo no estoy de animo

Bien por lo menos estaba mmm nadie, nadie se quería inscribir en esta universidad por favor ¡DIOS! sálvame de esta – grite para mis adentros – hola señor…

- Gregory. Hola, vienes a inscribirte?

- si – por desgracia – claro mm donde?

- aquí con la señorita Susana

- Hola – tu nombre por favor - y edad

- si Anny Fiore Salazar – que nombre ja! – tengo 16 años

- Bien recoge, dijiste Fiore

- emm, si porque – que tenia mi segundo apellido que le impresiono?

- Umm, no eres pariente de… – busco entre los papeles – Pain Alexander Fiore Peori?

- quien? – nunca había escuchado tal nombre como Pain

- no eres pariente de el?

- no, ni siquiera lo había oído – era la verdad no

- no – sonrió – bueno entonces aquí esta tu inscripción son 340 pesos y estas en el salón numero 13, gracias, señorita Anny de… - de ¡NO!

- De… a que se refiere dígame – me enfurecí que quería decir con eso la fodonga

- no, es que hace mucho conocí a una muchacha como tu que también se apellida Foire – eso que tenia que ver? – y su esposo también y el hijo de estos es Pain Alexander Foire Peori.

- a y eso que… nada olvídelo, gracias – esa vieja que o que no entendí bueno no volveré a verla espero que fastidiosa espero

Llegué a mi casa y lo que quería era estar hay observando… bueno recordando lo que dijo la señora aquella, que tenia que ver mi apellido con ese tal Pain que nunca conocí no entendía nada quien era y empecé a buscar en el directorio a la familia Fiore de Peori tenia que haber algo es decir… como que Anny de? Eh eso si que no. Y los encontré decía que su familia era muy rica, y tenían 3 hijos Pain, Nini y Jio, el hijo mayor era Jio, seguida por Nini y el ultimo de 16 años Pain. Oh oh!, eso era algo malo estará en mi clase digo escuela o también en mi clase no entiendo nada de esto.

- que pasa hermana? – me pregunto mi hermano Free – que tienes oh, no, ya te drogaste de nuevo – me miro con cara sorprendida y preocupada.

- ¡NO! – ha pero porque de veras – mira – le enseñe la foto de los Fiore de Peori

- eso quienes ohu, la chica esta bien sexy quema – que como podía pensar en sexo ahora – mira el chavo de alado es lindo para ti – me guiñó el ojo se refería a Pain de Fiore que!?

- no, idiota – que tonto enserio – ellos se llaman Fiore como nosotros

- wow que problema – Saa!! – ya hermana deja eso, son una de las familias mas ricas de Londres así que no molestes por favor.

- Hermano es que

- ya descansa, adiós.


	2. Afiren ¿mi nuevo amigo?

El amor concede a los demás el poder para destruir

Capitulo 2 – Afiren(mi nuevo amigo?)

no hermano no entiendes mira, ellos…

nada Anny, ya enserio me causas tortícolis, cállate ese pico al que llamas labios – no me hace caso ahora que ago

bien me ira a dormir grr! – gruñí con ansiedad – pero…

ya largo vete a tu cama o no se lee un libro de los que tienes – ya empezó a insultar a mis libros

esta bien – mañana ya ire a la estupida universidad que nadie quiero, esto apesta!

Hija ya levántate! – a como si quisiera, lo raro es que soñé con… Pain y no lo conozco aun

Si ya voy – bien día nuevo espero conseguir amigos aunque sea uno por dios

Me salí del auto de mi madre, y vi una escuela estupida eso vi, rayos me daban ganas de patear a todos aunque no los conociera mas a Pain y vi a un chavo mas o menos mas grande que mi estatura(ella 1.64)(el 1.83) y me guíe hacia aya pues repartía los horarios.

Hola, me pidrias… - que mas da

Si claro toma, hola soy Afiren y tu – afiren jaja que nombre tan chido

Me llamo Anny

Anny por Ana o...

No solo Anny – mmm esto va bien

Ha genial, me gusta tu nombre, en que salón as de hospedar – hospedar? A que se refería

Eh? Como que hospedar

Oh bueno, si te toco por ejemplo el salón 13 te hospedas en las habitaciones del 9 al 16 – que no iba a salir de aquí ¡NO!

No porque a mi – susurre

Disculpa – oh me oyó genial

Es que pensé que no era de esas que hospedan a los estudiantes por eso – que mala suerte la mía

Ha pero no te preocupes nos dejaran salir en la tarde a comer y en la mañana así – bueno lo que sea para no ver a Pain

Ha genial porque estar aquí esta muy raro no me acostumbraría la verdad no – claro quien lo aria

Si te entiendo, quieres que te de un recorrido – si lo are – Anny?

Si claro, como no vamos – lo tome del brazo aunque el me debería de guiar

Hola, Afiren – lo saludo un muchacho mas bajito que el, bueno quien no aquí pff el tipo mide 1.83 mas o menos

Hola, Afton – Afton que aquí todos tienen nombres raros?

Ella quien es? – me señalo que mal educado, a lo dice alguien que siempre maldice

Ah ella es Anny – me presenta creo que me gane un amigo

Si hola, mucho gusto – no era un placer pero estaba bien

Afiren, te busca Pain – que? Es amigo de Pain, ¡no! – parece que tu amiga tiene que ir al baño

Jajaja!, si verdad – Saa que, me sonroje

No, es que dijiste Pain? – eso es terrible

Emm si el es un amigo de nosotros – dijo Afton, no amigo de ellos

Anny, porque parece que viste a un fantasma – hay dios

Es que… me tengo que ir – Salí corriendo de hay, y me metí a un lugar que decía solo estudiantes

Y estuve hay por tiempo indefinido necesitaba pensar en lo que paso no podía hacerlo, estaba afuera en cualquier lugar el chico que soñé y no quería verlo pero quería pues me pregunte – como es? – haa no se y no quería saberlo

Anny – me dijo Afiren – que te paso?

Nada – le dije casi llorando

Como que nada dime – ha ya era mi amigo

Es que Pain…, llévame con el – dije decidida ahora si que tenia que conocer al tal Pain

Bueno esta bien esta en tu clase y ya mero empieza – esta hay no será un día muy largo

Aquí es tu salón – decía salón 13 pff que verificado

Y tu en cual estas – tenia que saberlo

Estoy en el 18, si me necesitas búscame si – lo are claro

Si lo are, quien es Pain? – pues si como era

Es un muchacho que mide 1.72, tiene el pelo rizado, es fácil encontrarlo – bueno si es tan visible

Ha gracias, adiós, amigo- ise un nuevo amigo creo

Si soy tu amigo, adiós – Afiren se fue y entre al salón y mire con detenimiento

Y hay estaba el, oh si era muy guapo demasiado, era como un ángel del cielo, y me quede contemplándolo a el y a su cabello como el sol.

* * *

**espero que les aya gustado a bueno mañana o hoy depende subo el sig cap ok adios**


	3. Yo odio a Pain y lo amo

El amor concede a los demás el poder para destruir

Capitulo 3 – Yo odio a Pain y lo amo

Hermoso solo era decir poco, no – me abofeteé yo misma – no me puede gustar sin conocerlo

Disculpa – le dije a Pain – mm como te llamas – a que estupida pregunta

Si me llamo Pain Alexander y tu – le digo todo o no

Anny, solo Anny – y me dio la mano para saludar

Anny, que hermoso nombre – le dijo hermoso a mi nombre – te quieres sentar

Si claro, gracias – me senté y el era muy caballeroso no como otros pero era solo actuación o de verdad?

Si tenia razón solo actuación no me dirigió la palabra ni nada que perdida de tiempo y al acabar la clase se levanto corriendo y como que en su cara decía que yo olía mal

Eso si no – le dijo a una empleada de la escuela – no hay lugar en otro clase

No lo siento todas están llenas - le respondió ella

Oh, demonios tendré que aguantarlo - entonces yo le caí mal

Me encere en "mi cuarto" y empecé a llorar, entonces Afiren abrió la puerta

Anny que sucedió? – me pregunto

Es que Pain me cae mal porque... - no pude terminar la respuesta

No te preocupes – me acaricio eso me hacia sentir mejor

Bien. Gracias, eres un buen amigo – le dije y era verdad

Gracias tu también lo eres – lo abrase con fuerza

Y espere hay hasta dormirme no necesitaba ver nada. Después de 5 horas sentí que alguien me acaricio mi brazo oh, se sintió bien y lo toque no identifique que era pero lo acerqué a mi cuerpo mas y mas y desperté y era Pain a lo quería besar y desperté de nuevo y era un sueño oh, dios ya van dos sueños con el.


	4. Mi primera vez

El amor concede a los demás el poder para destruir

Capitulo 4 – La primera vez

Lo soñé y no pude creer que lo quería besar pff ahora que iba a pasar. Me levante y fui directo al salón no necesitaba desayunar era algo asqueroso en este momento y pensé - bueno Pain y los demás han de estar desayunando yo no quería – y no iba a querer por al menos 3 horas ya mas o menos savia mi modo de vida.

Oh, no – hay estaba Pain pero si debía estar comiendo no?

Hola, Anny – me saludo después de lo que paso ayer que tipo de veras y no lo iba a saludar no después de ayer estaba loco – Anny?

Y lo ignore, me senté a un lado sin verlo y figure que no estaba hay ni lo oí ni nada. Empezó la clase después de 30 minutos Pain me observaba con cara sufrida pff largo niño.

Así que para hacer este experimento pondremos parejas – mm espero que lo haga al azar

Será por equipo de mesa – hay no me toca con Pain están locos o que

Y lo traerán pasado mañana – rayos

Después de clase Pain me siguió que quería estupido. Y empecé a correr hacia mi cuarto y todo grr

Tenemos que hacer el experimento – dijo con voz apagada

Esta bien entra – a ni modo

Hola de nuevo

Hola – no tenia que estar aquí es decir podemos hacerlo separado – no tienes que estar aquí…

No, si quiero – oh!

Bueno que usaremos? – si que hay que usar no – eh Pain?

No, lo… se y tu – se acerco hacia mi – Anny?

No… lo se tampoco – rayos quiero besarlo

Se acerco cada vez mas hacia mi hasta que lo tuve enfrente. Y yo me acerque un centímetro mas.

Mmm, Anny, yo… - dilo – este es que yo

Pain?, que quieres decir – si ya dilo

Es que… - me tomo de la cadera y me lanzo hasta mi cama

Me beso profundamente y con ansiedad, yo hice lo mismo y me tomo de la cabeza, fue profundamente algo que no iba a olvidar jamás en mi vida

Pain – sabes que, nos apellidamos igual?

Eh, enserio Fiore o Peori? – lo dijo cuando yo estaba encima de el, pero en ropa interior

Fiore, si, amm – que tenia que decir yo no savia que

Si que sucede?

Es que yo estoy enamora…da de ti – hoy lo dije

Yo también, Anny eres alguien que en segundos me gusto – si esto llamo amor a primera vista

Si yo antes creo – me sonroje y le gusto

Jaja enserio de donde me conoces – tenia que decírselo?

Pues alguien me dijo, porque tú te llamas igual que yo, en el apellido – claro que aparte de eso era otra cosa

Enserio bueno, aquí me tienes soy tuyo desde ahora – si, me sonroje de nuevo

Y yo tuya – genial

Bien hacemos el trabajo o amor? – que pregunta

Amor, te amo mucho

Yo también, Anny por dios – que?

Me puso mas cerca de el y desde hay ya no supe nada…

Hasta ahora que hora era por cierto

Que hora es? –

La 1:40 de la mañana – me respondió aun seguía hay wow

Me tengo que ir Afiren preguntare por mi – pf se me ocurrió mencionarlo

Afiren, es tu novio – claro que no

No porque? –

Es que anda siempre juntos – y eso que tenia que ver

Haa no pero no estoy… ahora soy tuya – si claro que lo amo!

Que bien. Yo también me voy hay que levantarnos si? – oh lo estaba aplastando?

Te ice daño? – si bueno

No, es tarde y hay que dormir – si tenia razón

Si, descansa – adiós mi amor, era raro pensar a si, primero lo odiaba

Okay, adiós, cariño – ow me dijo cariño

Y me quede sola por quien sabe tantas horas, pero ya no dejaría de pensar en el. Y no quería aparte de todo será mió, lo es, lo era y todo con el.

* * *

**jaja pues este fic fue muy sexoso no cren ok no bien me voy adios**


	5. La verguenza no tiene limite

El amor concede a los demás el poder para destruir

Capitulo 5 – La verguenza no tiene limite

Hola, Anny que hiciste ayer? – me dijo el señorito del nombre raro

Am algo que no te importa – wow eso fue duro

Vamos dime que te pica, para no decirme – me pica mi calzón

Nada pero no te lo diré y ya –

Bien pues ni modo, aquí esta tu clase adiós –

Si adiós – y entre y hay estaba el hombre mas perfecto del mundo entero – hola, Pain

Hola, Anny – me beso en la frente y empecé a ver colores

Em, ayer quieres volver a – que tartamudeo fue eso enserio

Mm no se lo voy a pensar – que? Como que lo iba a pensar no le gusto o que

Bien esta bien – no, no esta bien

Afiren? – donde esta ese

Que? – ha me asusto de repente aparece

Hay no me asustes así –

Ni que estuviera tan feo – jaja buena broma esa

No, pero apareces de repente por eso me asusto, no lo hagas –

Bien no lo are pff – que bien aunque dudo que obedezca

Y que paso contigo y Pain? – que lo sabia

Sobre que? –

Es que dicen que tuvieron sexo – como se enteraron – es verdad eso?

No, claro que no apenas lo conozco – mentira – hay que hablar de otra cosa estudiaste para el examen

Examen? Cual examen Anny? – eh? – esos exámenes se presentan un vez al mes y aun no llega el mes

Oh, enserio – que me paso porque pensé en exámenes

a… - asco tengo nauseas – me tengo que ir – apenas se me entendieron las palabras, me asquee

Anny que sucede? – no lo escuche me dirigí directo al baño

Y vomite violentamente au no – alguien me oyó vomitar?

Hay alguien hay – oh oh – no alguien necesita mi ayuda? – no porque a mi porque me tiene que pasar a mi en este momento?

Hola, a perdón – abrió la puerta del baño donde yo estaba, y se la cerré en la cara

Después salí corriendo porque no quería que vieran nada de esto – no quería y no lo querré – pensé para mis adentros

Pain? – genial ahora esto que no me pasa a mi

Anny, que tienes aquí? – me toco el rostro y era algo blanco… - que es? – hay no era vomito

Que pasa porque te pusiste roja? – hay no el peor día de mi vida acaba de suceder – me voy adiós

Pero Anny – nada me voy y, me tropéese

Todo se puso oscuro solo oí a Pain diciendo "ves esto Anny?"

* * *

**jajaja ese cap me da risa bueno adios :'D**


	6. Engaños

El amor concede a los demás el poder para destruir

Capitulo 6 – Engaños

Me desperté en la sala del consultorio de la escuela bueno en realidad era la enfermería daba igual donde esta Pain que le paso después de ayer? Y de repente aparece el señorito del nombre raro!

Anny que te sucedió – no era obvio?

No se que paso tu debes de saber no? –

En verdad el que sabe es Pain – ahora que nadie me dice que paso me estoy volviendo loca

Que sabe el? –

Mmm, muchas cosas sabe dividir, química quántica y según eh oído yo es muy bueno en las platicas del sexo – que le pasa se drogo a caso?

Que te pasa? Eh? – le di un zape

Perdón es que quise bromear –

Pues no lo hagas, no ahora –

Bien ya estuvo entonces no reacuerdas nada – claro recuerdo que me humille frente a la universidad

No, la verdad no, explícame que paso? –

Es complicado mejor que te lo diga Pain si? – si el no esta loco

Claro, y donde esta el? –

En un bar fue a fumar y a alcoholizarse – jajaja si como no eso quisieras

Ya enserio a donde fue –

Te lo acabo de decir no me crees pregúntale a cualquiera te lo dirá lo mismo que yo – que!?

Como?, que?, Seguro que es el? –

Si hablo enserio, porque nunca me toman en cuenta? – será porque estas loco

No se pero bueno lo iré a buscar, me ayudas – le tendí la mano para que me ayudara a levantar

Si, estas pesada – jajaja enserio?, no lo creo pero da igual

Jajaja enserio estoy pesada?, engorde? –

No se cuanto pesabas? –

No se me iré a pesar por ti – le guiñe el ojo

Si es conveniente eh? –

Si claro lo que ti digas – salimos de la enfermería y nos dirigimos a la habitación de Pain, aunque no debía de ir yo porque era mujer

Hola – salude a? no se ni siquiera se me sus nombres

Hola, ella quien es? – al parecer ellos tampoco

Es una amiga y novia de Pain –

El nunca menciono una novia – a no lo izo porque seria

A no? – les dije porque quiere respuestas menos preguntas

No, lo están buscando? –

Si, donde esta? – y aquí demostraría que se equivocaba

En el bar gozando de lo lindo – que!?

Enserio? – no!!

Si ya deja de preguntar y lárgate por favor – hay que groseros

Bueno, vámonos – si pues ya tenia el razón que mas quiere?

Te lo dije – ahora me lo va a echar en cara?

Si y? –

Nada no querías verlo digo oírlo por ti misma? – so pero hay…

Si y? –

Bueno ya que agresiva – y que? Si soy agresiva

Si, me tengo que ir adiós – tenia que pensar aparte de que nunca les dijo que tenia novia va a bares para fumar?


	7. Roto

El amor concede a los demás el poder para destruir

Capitulo 7 – Roto

Y… pensé en ciertas cosas que no quería pensar todo estaba mal el, yo, ellos, todo y en verdad no quería saber si lo que decían era enserio o simplemente falso y esperaba eso que fuera falso pero…

Empecé a retorcerme a llorar y a gritar estaba soñando con Pain y es decir no es la primera vez pero… no quería que pasara preferiría morir a volver a verlo otra vez jamás en mi vida el me lastimo en ese caso prefiero a Afiren y no a nadie mas. Empezaba a gustarme lo admito y todo así pero no quería gustarme porque no se que sentir ahora que Pain me decepciono totalmente.

Mi madre abrió la puerta yo le dije:

Madre me siento mal…

Porque?

Es que Pain ya no me quiere

Como dices eso hija el te adora lo he visto

No mamá no me ama, no me quiere, no me parecía, no me respeta.

Se fue de la habitación enfurruñada, no necesitaba esto que se pongan en contra de mi no lo necesitaba no, no, no.

Me aliste para ir a la universidad no pensé en nada… nada estaba vacía mi mente.

Anny, hola

Hola, Afiren

Que te sucede? – necesitaba recordarlo acaso, el dolor que sentía en ese momento por el, por ellos, por Pain?

Nada es que no dormí bien solo eso – mentí

No, te lo creo la neta Anny – oh rayos aparte de sentirme mal mentirosa? – anny no te sientes bien verdad?

Bueno… - no pude terminar las palabras y me eche a llorar – no Pain me decepciono.

Pain es un idiota sino valoro lo que tu eres… Anny tu eres alguien maravillosa no eches eso a perder solo por un estúpido que no te quiso – tenia razón?, estaba equivocado?, no lo sabia en ese momento

No lo se me voy a clases si

Esta bien pero acuérdate que yo… – dejo de hablar por un momento – …te quiero

Si yo también, gracias – no savia que decir estaba loqueada

En el salón de clases estaba… Pain, el dolor de pronunciar su nombre me traía malos recuerdos que me hacían sufrir por dentro al igual que por fuera.

Anny, yo… – me voltee para no verlo – Anny por favor no seas así vamos necesito hablar contigo Anny!? – no quise ni verlo es muy doloroso su presencia al igual que imaginarlo me hace mal, al igual que a un enfermo mental le hace mal la droga.

Salí disparada para ni verle su cara, ni escucharlo. Ni nada.

Anny! – Me volví para ver quien me hablaba – Anny, que haces porque huyes así – estaba agitado. No podía hablar bien y era alguien especial para mí.

Seth?, que paso? – estaba confundida

Es que, olvide decirte ayer que te quería – el siempre con detalles como esos era muy lindo

Hay, perdón es que pensé que aun estarías en la clase de física

Porque debería estar hay… eh? Dime una razón – si que me la diga – eh? Responde

Esta Pain – que!?, no porque tenía que estar con el. De repente sentí algo en mi corazón algo faltante y… todo se volvió oscuro.

Desperté. No savia donde estaba, y vi que estaba Afiren y Seth solo ellos, que bueno esto era vergonzoso para mi. Y vi que entro… Pain!. Me sentí peor no quiero verlo asique me levante y todos pendientes si me desmayaba de nuevo.

No! déjenme – intente luchar en contra de: Afiren, Pain y Seth – por favor estoy bien solo quiero – me quede suspendida y solo vi a 3 muchachos intentando revivirme.


	8. Como si yo importara

El amor concede a los demás el poder para destruir

Capitulo 8 – Como si yo importara

Desperté y estaba harta de despertar siempre para de nuevo volver a caer. Y solo estaba Afiren y ya Seth se había ido y Pain a el que no le importa nada ni nadie al cavo.

Anny?, estas bien – me daban ganas de golpearlo

Si estoy bien, genial – ya me había hartado quería que me dejaran hay sola… sin nadie

Anny porque suenas am no se harta de alguien? –

Porque lo estoy no de ti pero déjame sola – tenía que dejarme sola… alguna vez

Bien… lo are – y me levante y me fui a ninguna parte solo quería estar sola y eso era todo

Y mientras caminaba alguien se tropezó conmigo – hay ten… – me quede helada

Perdón lo siento que puedo hacer por ti – el no se tenia algo que me intereso era bonito en sus fracciones pero quien podría ser? – estas bien?

Si, perdón – me que aun boquiabierta – es que… – acaricie su mejilla. El enrojeció tan perfectamente que lo odie era perfecto! – como te llamas? – tenia que saberlo.

Bueno soy Ángel – hasta su nombre era hermoso

Que lindo nombre tienes –

Gracias y perdón por esto, me voy – se levanto y se fue

Regrese a la enfermería pasmada por la hermosura de aquel chico. Entre y aun estaba Afiren, y Seth había regresado.

Anny?, que paso a donde fuiste? – le quería responder al cielo porque ese niño es muy hermoso que casi dolía verlo

Fui a tomar aire, solo eso, me aburrí de estar aquí – y al parecer me encanto lo que vi – saben ustedes de un tan Ángel? – se me quedaron viendo

Si, el es un compañero de química de Seth es decir tienen 14 años – y? que tenia que ver me gusto

Oh, Seth cual es su nombre completo as hablado con el? – tenia que saber algo mas aparte de su nombre

No en verdad somos compañeros y me cae bien pero no se mucho de el –

Que sabes de el? – lo que sea debía de saber no? – dime lo por favor – lo jale de la camisa

Bueno el se llama así José Ángel no se mas solo eso – parecía una loca

Perdón es que me intrigo – sonó raro pero eso iso

Te intrigo?, porque el es como cualquier niño de mi edad – eso es verdad pero me encanto el su sonrisa, como enrojeció, era muy hermoso

Bueno lo voy a olvidar – y eso iba a cumplirlo

Bien porque a el no le interesa nada solo una chica y ella no lo pela jajá – se reía pero quizás si tenia chiste

Bien, esta bien todo no se preocupen –

Bueno, Anny si te gusta alguien que no sea el porque es muy pequeño para ti te apoyaremos – vaya forma de apoyar enserio

Gracias, yo también lo are en su caso – bueno si lo aria pero prácticamente estaba mintiendo todo

Descansa – y tenia razón fue un día pésimo

Mientras dormía aparecía Pain en ellos, y luego Ángel junto con Afiren los 3 hombres los cuales amo aunque a Ángel ni lo conozco pero me gusto y solo veía como alguien de los dos solo podía escoger y no sabia a cual asique desperté de la pesadilla, porque no podía tener a los tres?


	9. En verdad siempre te ame

El amor concede a los demás el poder para destruir

Capitulo 9 – En verdad siempre te ame

Al despertar me di cuenta de que ese sueño podría ser realidad!, y yo solo quería a uno de ellos al fin a… Pain!

Salí corriendo de mi habitación y descalza semi desnuda, entre en la habitación de Pain.

Anny que haces aquí estas bien? – me eche a llorar porque en verdad lo amaba – Anny? Que sucede dime tu puedes confiar en mi

Pain creo que yo te amo – me abrase a el como si fuera el único en toda la tierra no era el único pero si para mi

Anny que sucedió? –

Calla y bésame – lo bese como nunca lo había hecho no era como Ángel el hombre perfecto pero me conformo porque en verdad lo amo – te amo Pain

Yo también Anny – y me quede con el todo el día sin importarme lo que dijeran de mi

Prácticamente me quede toda la tarde junto con el porque lo necesitaba. Nadie me quito de su lado y así seguimos hasta que anocheció.

Anny eso quiere decir que no me amabas antes? – que preguntas me asía

No solo que deje de amarte porque bueno no te portaste como yo esperaba, es decir me despreciabas – estaba muy claro

Porque aun tengo miedo pero eso no importa solo quiero estar contigo y solo contigo esta bien? – pregunta o afirmación

Si esta bien Pain me quedo contigo me cueste lo que me cueste –

Perfecto… – Y nos quedamos la noche entera juntos

Me desperté y me fui directo a mi recamara tenia que alistarme para ir a clases, llegue tarde pero me senté junto al hombre que mas amo.

Anny, como amaneciste hoy – pregunta aun jajá tonta pregunta

Perfecto y tu? –

Igual de perfecto – me dio un beso en los labios y presto atención

Salimos de la clase y me llevo a un tipo jardín tan hermoso como el – Pain porque me traes aquí?

Bueno es que me parece un sitio perfecto – perfecto para que? – porque te quiero dar esto – se incoo y saco una pequeña caja negra de piel – Anny te quisieras casar conmigo?

Me quede helada y respondí – eh… bueno Pain tendría que pensarlo

Pensarlo pero me amas no? –

Si pero esto es complicado, tienes que entenderlo. Gracias – me salí de hay solo quería estar sola, esto era demasiado


	10. Siempre

El amor concede a los demás el poder para destruir

Capitulo 10 – Siempre (eternamente)

Siempre pensé que seria feliz todos los días pero me doy cuenta de que solo si eres feliz una vez ya los demás nunca podrás serlo y pensar a si me hacia sentir mas pero que podría hacer cuando me sentía ¿a si?

Nada. No podría hacer nada al respecto y eso me chocaba pero no le podría decir "_si acepto" _con toda la palabra no le iba a decir eso era imposible hacer eso ahora.

Me quede pensando profundamente en esas palabras tan fáciles y tontas al igual dichas se oían mas tontas cada vez al mencionarlas.

Llegue a primera hora a la universidad tomándome obviamente con mi santo Pain.

Anny perdón por eso de… el matrimonio es decir me deje llevar pero es que te amo – dijo con palabras que cualquiera desearía repetir como un video que lo adictivo.

No te preocupes, pero… no quiero hacer eso enserio Pain – me dolió decirlo pero era la cruda verdad.

No importa. Yo aun así te amo y ¿tu? – no tenia que preguntarlo pero me da igual y le conteste.

Si, siempre te amare, eternamente, Pain – sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas pero no de tristeza sino de felicidad pura de la que yo me enamore de sus mirada tan puro que revelaba lo que sentía al instante.

Aunque yo no era una chica sensible de las que llora por todo esto me conmovió mucho pero aun así no llore. Yo soy el tipo de chicas que nunca lloran por una estupidez.

De rato llego Afiren, siempre tan alegre el nunca me abandonaba cuando lo necesitaba y eso me gustaba tanto de el.

Anny, ¿Cómo estas? – se preocupaba tanto por mi bien estar era un chico imperdible pero yo amaba a Pain.

Bien, creo y ¿tu? – era lógico preguntar eso a la misma vez.

Emm podemos cambiar de tema – tema? Había un tema aquí?

¿No te sientes bien a caso? – era lógico que no

A… no, no me siento bien – que le pasaba?

Porque que te pasa? Te paso algo malo? – no quería ver sufrir a mi mejor amigo por algo insignificante o si es que lo era.

Es que… mi novia… me dejo es decir creo que yo ice mal – novia? El tenia novia?

¿Tenias? ¿Novia? ¿Te dejo? ¿Como? ¿Malo? – tenia millones de preguntas que formular pero no se me ocurrían porque algunas lo ofenderían.

Esas preguntas son muchas ¿sabes? – si claro es era obvio pero necesitaba respuestas. Nunca me dijo que tenia novia acaso ¿ya no confiaba en mi?

Si pero es que no sabia que tenias novia –

A no pero te lo dije – me lo dijo oh. Esa vez que según yo le ponía atención se me paso y no sabia. Si soy una gran amiga de seguro.

A si es que me confundí, perdón, ¿que paso? – tenia que saberlo. No era capaz de decirle es que no me importa si. Empezó a relatar todo pero me preguntaba ¿que sentía en esos momentos?.

**Afiren (****narration****) **

Le dije todo lo que quería saber pero eso me izo sentir mal ella me asía sentir mal ¿Por qué? Porque la amaba mucho y yo no quería a nadie mas que a ella pero eso no se me iba a cumplir ahora ni nunca porque ella ama a ese bueno para nada de Pain.

Por eso te dejo ella? – me pregunto. Aparte si le interesaba tanto yo… me dejara sufrir.

Si, no puedo creerlo pero por algo pasan las cosas ¿no? – si porque yo a ella no la quería solo amaba a Anny.

Si, quizás sea por eso no te preocupes si – me abrazo. Yo no le devolví el abrazo porque sabia que solo me veía como un simple amigo y no lo soportaba. – ¿Estas bien? – intento, para saber si yo estaba "bien" era obvio que yo nunca iba estar bien hasta que ella me dijera "te amo".

Si – mentí. Nunca lo estaré aunque me lo repita a diario no estoy bien.

Bien, llámame si algo se te ofrece ¿si? – no lo aria jamás.

Si, no te preocupes estaré bien – le devolví una sonrisa desganada, ella lo noto que no estaba bien pero se conformo como siempre lo hacia, siempre tenia esa conducta tan dura y relajada que no dejaba que las personas intentaran entrar en ella, nunca lo permitió.

Me fui de hay no quería verla en ese momento me daba igual lo que hiciera. Desde este momento ella ya no me iba a importar.

**Anny (****narration****) **

No sabia porque se comporta así conmigo acaso ¿le ice algo malo? ¿Sin saberlo?.

Se alejo. Y no me miro a los ojos ni absolutamente nada, solo se marcho, y por primera vez llore por un hombre. Ni si quiera llore por Pain. Ni por mi padre. Ni por nadie solo por Afiren y me dolió mucho.

Llegue a mi recamara llorando mi madre se me quedo viendo como venia tan destrozada pero no le dije nada. Y me quede sola, llorando cuando oí en la entrada que alguien venia ¡PAIN! Grite a mis adentros.

No quería que me viera llorar, asique me limpie las lagrimas tan pronto pude y me puse "_la mascara de felicidad_". La que siempre utilizaba para que me creyeran que estaba feliz.

Y entro.


	11. Muy dentro

El amor concede a los demás el poder para destruir

Capitulo 11 – Muy dentro

Entro a la habitación.

Se sentó a un lado de la cama. Y me beso los labios. Me tomo de la cintura. Me envolvió en sus brazos.

Y le pregunte: - ¿Que haces? – el se quedo perturbado porque se dio cuenta de lo que intentaba hacer.

Emm no se – se me quedo viendo a los ojos, yo supe muy bien lo que quería hacer en ese momento quería tener "relaciones sexuales".

Pain quieres? – fue un poco infantil preguntar ya que yo soy infantil.

No – claro – solo quería besarte ¿es tan malo? – eso me izo sentir muy culpable.

No, perdón por pensar así – ¿me disculpaba por pensar en el sexo?

No importa, te sientes bien, tu madre me dijo que entraste llorando – has le dijo genial que mas faltaba para mi día ya malo.

Si es que Afiren… – tenia que recordarlo. Empecé a llorar de nuevo.

Que te izo ese… que te izo – sabia que iba a decir algo insultante para el pero no me importo.

Nada, es que solo el no se ya no es el mismo de antes sabes – y no lo era.

Umm, no es el mismo de antes? – el tampoco logro comprender.

No importa solo déjalo así ¿bien? – no espere respuesta.

Si, esta bien – me beso la frente para "_consolarme"_ era estúpido eso.

Me quede hasta tarde despierta pensando en Afiren no sabia porque me afecto tanto eso si solo fue por algo tan estúpido.

Empecé a soñar:

Estaba oscuro yo caminaba sin rumbo alguno al parecer. Me encontré con una persona aun no sabia quien podría ser, solo estaba parada viendo al olvido. Me puse a un lado de ella o el lo que fuera, se volteo, me miro fijamente. Era Afiren, me miraba desconsolado, triste, ausente. Toque su cara, y le dije "_no sufras por mi, sabes que yo si te amo pero no de la forma que tu esperas",_ termine la frase y me miro aun mas desairado que antes y me dijo con voz fría y cortante "_ese es el problema yo te amo y no de esa manera" _entonces eso me izo abrir los ojos [no del sueño] y le dije "_si sabes creo que yo también te amo" _al momento de decírselo rozo sus labios contra los míos y yo lo ice igual y se izo un beso profundo.

Desperté desconcertada, pero feliz. Feliz porque sabía en verdad a quien amaba. Yo no amaba a ese chico con pelo sedoso y en forma de picos sino a el al chico que siempre estuvo conmigo con el cabello tan hermoso sus rizos encantadores y preciosos.

Yo amaba a Afiren, el que siempre estuvo conmigo tarde y noche, saliera o no saliera el sol no lo necesitaba porque lo tenia a el.

Me levante rápidamente de la cama y me vestí con la misma rapidez. Tenía prisa por decirle que lo amaba.

Tome el primer autobús y para mi suerte ese iba directo a la universidad. Llegue pronto al parecer el destino tenia algo bueno para mí. O al menos eso creía.

Entre tan rápido como pude pero vi una imagen que no quería ver, que se quedo clavada en mi corazón por toda la vida.

Vi a Afiren besándose con su "_novia"_. El me miro. Vino asía mi.

Anny?, que sucede? – no pude hablar sentí que el corazón se me iba del cuerpo.

Nada – conteste entre sollozos. Y me fui corriendo de hay.

Al parecer. No me amaba tanto y yo tampoco a el. O eso quería creerme.

Llegue a mi casa como ayer pero peor porque vi a la persona que en realidad amaba, con alguien mas, que yo supuse que el amaba.

Me tire en mi cama a llorar mas fuerte, nunca había llorado por una persona pero con el era diferente temía que le pasara algo malo, me envicié en el en un sueño y la realidad era muy cruel.

Solo quería estar sola, o estar con Afiren solo con el nadie mas, no quería estar con Pain a el ya no lo amaba tanto como a el.

Y para colmo vino a ver como "_estaba"_.

Abrió la puerta de mi habitación. Y entro.

Anny, que tienes? – no le quería responder.

Nada, es que últimamente me eh sentido muy sensible es todo – mentí rotundamente.

Bueno quieres hablar de algo? –

No, solo déjame sola si? – yo quería estar con Afiren.

Esta bien, pero si me necesitas estará contigo si? – no debería de decir eso porque no lo iba a llamar.

Si – y se fue.

Volví a tener ese mismo sueño pero ahora Afiren simplemente ya no estaba, se había ido y yo lo tenia muy dentro de mi alma.


End file.
